User blog:Peacekeeper Ridwan/Shield Hero: Naofumi
Intro Some verses need an explaination in both terminology, cosmology, and tiering system. Overall, Shield Hero is a verse with simple cosmology but quite broken, as written in the profile of this verse . Explaination Cosmology First, a simple but fundamental factor of the verse, the Cosmology. Because tiering of the God-tiers really need a scale to the Cosmology. The world's structure is built from an infinite universes stacked into one another, among all of them, there's 8 universes which have their own Legendary Hero (Naofumi, Motoyasu, Ren & Itsuki were the examples) : He cleared his throat, before speaking once more. : “I’m a being who has crossed many worlds to kill the one you are fighting, a slayer of gods. That’s perfect for you, right?” “Wha–” : Wait, wait, wait. What’s this supposed to mean? Someone that convenient actually exists? : “It appears you don’t believe Me.” “Of course not. If someone like you existed, then why isn’t she dead yet?” (Naofumi) “Hey, you see… please look up at the sky.” : As told, I look up. Infinite worlds stacked up next to one another. : “I’m just a single person, you know? There are as many people plotting such things as there are stars in this sky. And for a long time, many of these problems have been breaking out simultaneously. There’s no way I could deal with all of them.” “As many as there are stars in the sky?” (Naofumi) “Yeah. Since you’ve kept up with me this far, I guess I can tell you what sort of beings they are.” : ~'''Shield Hero ch. 361' Between each world, there's an infinitely expanding stairway : ''Then the changes my Shield carried out in my world were of a similar suit. I can’t use the Shield forcefully like she does. Or perhaps I don’t have enough power. : I continue walking. And I arrived at yet another world. It was an infinitely expanding one-way staircase. : ~Shield Hero ch. 363 The God's Existence As mentioned by Arc, the observer of the Multiverse, Gods is an existence above the Multiversal cosmos itself. With his analogy, the Gods to the cosmos are just like a stone to a piece of paper, the paper would break if the stone is overweighed. It's also issued that Medea didn't completely descended her true form into the cosmos : … I can’t deny it. Rules are whatever was made by the people there. There’s some logic to that. From my experience I can say that persecuting the Hero of the Shield is Melromark’s rule. In truth, from the perspective of the many different forces I fought, I’m seen as the bad guy. Since I’m evil, the right thing to do is defeat evil. : “But… she’s already descended to the world, right?” “Yeah, and she’s dragged eight different worlds together.” (Naofumi) “It’s probable that in the world that you’re trying to go to, the conditions needed for her to descend was the linking of eight worlds.” “I don’t know the exact logic behind it, but that seemed to be the case.” (Naofumi) : Putting together the information I have, that seems right. Or else, all she would have to do is come down and kill everyone in order to level. If there was a reason she couldn’t, that’s the safest guess by process of elimination. : “That’s right. Let’s compare this all to a paper. You can place a light stone on it, right? But what about if the stone were heavier? You’ll need a paper thick enough to support it. The paper is the world, and the stone, god. No, it’s probably completely different, but I guess if she just came down as she pleased, there would be terrible aftereffects.” : A paper and a stone… After the world assimilation started, the monsters levels all rose drastically. The paper’s capacity wasn’t high enough, so it spiked its level? : The world has its own width, and a set amount of weight it can carry. She gets it just big enough to sustain her before coming down. I guess there’s some sense to it. : ~Shield Hero WN ch. 362 Raphtalia's speed As an existence close to the God, she's naturally above the concept of time itself. While her combats really dependant to melee range, her speed is the most crucial factor for her battle. Her existence alone could rip the flow of time : The Bitch Goddess used a power stronger than before. I guess this is the limit of faking it. To use the power I was keeping hidden from her, I made a move. : But there… I felt the flow of time being ripped apart as a presence approached. : “… Unfortunately, your plans end here.” : Before the Bitch could do anything, a thundering roar so loud that it was as if the entire world was creaking sounded out. A dust cloud covered the entire front lines. : “You’re late, aren’t you?” (Naofumi) : Someone blew the cloud away with Wind Magic. And in the center of it, was Raphtalia holding her Hammer. : ~Shield Hero ch. 371 Not only could do anything in zero second for all eternity, Her speed literally passes through all timelines, as Medea's Time Leap can't escape her attacks : How do you infinitely double infinity? The word infinity isn’t a number. Well, she probably wants to express that it’s that fast but…. : The Damn Goddess’s sword reaches Raphtalia. : Yeah. Fast, it’s certainly fast…. However― : “Infinite speed? Infinity shouldn’t have a limit though? The unit you should be using in this situation is this. Approaching zero without end…. No, something like speed is unnecessary― a Zero-second attack….” (Raphtalia) : Raphtalia’s movements blur and she passed behind the Damn Goddess. Immediately afterwards, she uses a single strike and a loud sound reverberates. : “Wha-!? She transcended infinity with her own speed and I, the ultimate supreme being who even surpasses time was―” (Goddess) “You just returned to the past? Is it time leaping? In that case, I’ll also attack there!” (Raphtalia) : Zero-second attack. : ~Shield Hero Ch. 373 Her moves disregard the flow of time : Zero-second attack. Something similar would be Firo’s High Quick, huh. It’ll probably be easiest to understand if I said it was close to that. High Quick is a magic that raises one’s own speed to its utmost limits temporarily. : However, Raphtalia’s Zero-second attack has no need for speed. Zero seconds… it’s an attack that disregards the flow of time. No matter how fast one can go, the attack can’t be overtaken by a being who’s just fast. : Even the sound of this one shot, this sound contains the continuous attacks of tens, hundreds, thousands of strikes all within zero seconds. Receiving such an attack, the Damn Goddess faints in agony. : “Ugu..guu…… aaaaauwahh!” (Goddess) “The innumerable grudges against you are as many as the number of stars in the sky. If only you didn’t exist, I wouldn’t know anything and lived in peace…. Everyone around me wouldn’t have cried with unreasonable grief!” (Raphtalia) : ~Shield Hero WN ch. 373 Infinite Destroyer Simply, an ultimate conceptual ability to completely erase the targettarget, destroying through all timelines, all parallel worlds, divergent worlds, all possibilities, as well as the law of causality. : She has enough power output to reduce them all to nothingness. It’s completely different than any attack she’s displayed before. It’s a single blow that will use up all of her being. : It’s power deserving of the title of God. This absolute power even transcends time, and after she repeatedly condenses it, she releases it. : I couldn’t even see it before, but now I can follow it. Red, and black. Threads… each and every one links to death. They’re imbued with a concept to bring an end to all possibilities. And those threads, just how many hundreds, thousands, millions… She has an amount there beyond my counting prowess. : The past, present, future, parallel worlds, divergent worlds, the law of cause and effects, an attack to rob all of those away from me. : That attack… : ~Shield Hero Ch. 374 Infinite Destroyer could even destroying Medea, the user itself, if it's redirected into her. Not only her partial manifestation in the cosmos, but also her true form above : “This cannot be! But with an attack of this level, I won’t even get a scratch, and I can dodge.” (Witch) “Hey, are you getting forgetful about your own attacks? Your attack was 100% Deadly Aim, 100% Death. Past, present, future, parallel worlds, divergent worlds, the law of cause and effect. Not a single thing in the world will be able to stop it; you will merely perish! Infinity, eternity, speed of light won’t be enough, wasn’t it?” (Naofumi) “Hmph. I have the ability to avoid such an attack, so there’s no way it–” (Medea) “Then try it. I don’t plan to join you in your childish dialogue.” (Naofumi) “Even if you defeat me, the true incarnation of me is still in the outside world, so–” (Medea) “Forgetting things again? Parallel worlds, divergent worlds, the law of cause and effect. Not a single thing in the world will be able to stop it, you said. All fragments and the main body will be killed at once, of course. The attack you launched against everything… wasn’t it supposed to invite absolute death?” (Naofumi) “Something like that won’t work on–” (Medea) “100% Deadly Aim, 100% Death, right? What’s more, I added on Positive feedback. It’s your attack, and not mine. If you can dodge it, then show me the results. Well, that only goes if you survive it.” (Naofumi) : And… It was the attack she had made herself, and from my amplification, it should usher in death. In all times. In Parallel, and divergent worlds. Even the law of Cause and Effect won’t be able to effect it, and all that was left for her was to perish. : The remains of her enormous power flowed into me, and through using it for the disappearing world, I used it all up. : ~Shield Hero WN ch. 374 The Shield of (Godslayer) Naofumi As well as could react to Infinite Destroyer, Naofumi could also absorb it and makes it purified, became Naofumi's own attack to defeat Medea. After all, the only way they can do to defeat Medea is with her own ability : I… deploy my powers as a God, and from the Bitch Goddess’s conceptual attack, I protect everyone. I take it all into myself. The threads of death entangle around me, and send me through all time, all worlds, all possibilities… : “Aha, ahahahaha. Who are you trying to protect? With this, you’re dead. And with the next shot, it’ll be my win.” (Medea) “Sorry, there won’t be a next one.” : The Shield absorbs all of the Bitch Goddesses Infinity destroyer, or whatever she called it, and absorbed it into a single point. : “I’ve had enough of your childish exchange. As a God Killer, I’ll show you the greatest of counterattacks.” (Naofumi) : This attack doesn’t have a name. But… In order to wait for her to use her skill, I had Raphtalia and the others work together. : ~Shield Hero WN ch. 374 Conclusion For my judgement alone, the existence of Medea is at least qualified as High Multiversal or High Multiversal+, and Infinite Destroyer is a dreadful ability that could completely kill Medea herself. End of Thread Category:Blog posts Category:Rising of the Shield Hero